Making Jacob Feel Good Chapter 1
by KatieBell243
Summary: Bella feels bad about how she hurt Jacob many times. She decides to visit him after his newborn attack... Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

I needed to visit Jacob. Badly. I know he's still recovering from the wounds inflicted on him from the newborn attack but I still needed to get the truth over and done with.

The truth that even though I loved Jacob, I loved Edward even more. Too much to change my mind and pick Jacob.

Alice of course had offered her words of comfort;

"I'm really sorry you have to choose between two good people," she said sadly.

"Yeah..me too." I mumbled.

As I drove to La Push, I imagined Jacob lying there all alone with nothing to think about except the kiss we shared before the newborn assault.

I had been irrational, I let my feelings take over and I kissed back. And kissed him passionately..pulled his body toward me..felt his hard-

No. I pushed the though out of my mind. I couldn't think of Jacob like that. He's my friend and nothing more. I'm about to marry Edward and I can't be running after two guys.

But I still couldn't help thinking how frusterated Jacob must be lying there with nobody but himself to satisfy him.

When I got to his house, Quill was at the front door.

"He's waiting for you," he said pointing behined him, into Jacob's house.

I entered and went straight to Jacob's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" came a voice.

"It's me". At least Jacob's voice sounded better than it did on the phone.

I entered the room and found him under a blanket on his bed. I went over and sat beside him.

"Well this took a turn for the worse. Leah had to be the idiot who tries to act tough and I had to be the idiot to save her and then this.." he grumbled.

"How do you feel Jake?" I whispered.

"I'm getting better"

I smiled.

"How're you?" he said. "Was he mad that we kissed?"

"No, he wasn't"

"Well damn, he's playing this game pretty good"

"This isn't a game Jake. I love Edward..." I said.

"But you love me too,"

"Not enough to change my mind,"

Jacob looked at me for a few minutes then said;

"I'll always be waiting for you Bella, just in case,"

I smiled at him sadly and kissed his cheek.

He smiled jokingly.

"That was a pretty amazing kiss though" he said then winked.

I blushed "I'm glad you liked it" I said rolling my eyes.

"It's too bad it happened now though.." he said.

"I know Jake. I'm sorry to cause you all this pain now-"

He smiled at me and waved his hand a bit and said;

"Not that honey. It's just that our kiss got me a little erm..excited and I can't really do anything about it"

I blushed again. "Oh hush Jake" I snapped.

"No I'm serious, look"

Jacob lifted his hips up from the bed a bit. I nearly gasped as I saw a large bump marking where a clear erection was.

"You had that this whole time?" I giggled trying to keep thinks in a joking manner.

"Well no" he laughed. "But talking about the kiss did this"

"Sorry then" I said.

I wasn't stupid. I knew Jacob had purposely shown me that to throw me of guard and maybe even spill some of my feelings for him. But we couldn't get too far.

"Well" I said. "You have a beautiful body"

"Want to feel it?"

"Enough Jacob" I snapped.

But I still felt sorry that he couldn't get any release. Leah obviously wouldn't do such a thing and I couldn't..I just couldn't..but could I?

It's not like we'd be making love or anything. I certainly was to blame for his erection and many other pains I had caused him.

But It's just not the type of thing friends do with eachother..

"Sorry Bella, I was just playing around"

"Well your 'playing around' needs to stop from now on" I said firmly. "So you can put this away"I said patting his erection through the blanket.

I didn't anticipate his reaction. He groaned and closed his eyes at the contact.

"Sorry!" I said withdrawing my hand quickly.

"See your effect on me honey" he said smiling slightly and opening his eyes.

"I still can't do anything about it Jacob" I said nervously.

"So you're just going to leave me again" he said glumly.

"You tricked me into doing that!" I said angrily.

"Bella look I'm sorry" he sai quietly. "I know you can't change yourself to love me but I just want you to know I love you. And I think you're the most beautiful and sexy girl on this planet."

I turned bright red

"Even sexier than Leah"? I grinned playfully.

"Much sexier"

"I don't know..." I said teasingly. "She has such nice breasts, not like this tiny things" I cupped my boobs through the blouse I was wearing.

Jacob groaned again "Stop Bella.." I gasped when I saw his manhood pushing the blankets up a clear 7 inches.

"Sorry!" I repeated and let go of my breasts. I had just wanted to make him laugh and it turns out I just made him more horny.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. You're a Godess of beauty and I just always want to see you smile" he whispered.

I smiled. "I love you" I said and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

But without him knowing my hand crept over his covers and my fingers touched his erection through the blanket.

"So how attractive do you find me?" I said smiling as I ran a finger up and down his erection through the blanket.

He moaned in surprise " attractive" he said.

I had decided to have a little fun with Jacob. Just a little. After all, this would never happen again and I WAS the one to cause him all the pain and to be honest, all the horniness he felt.

But I had to admit to myself as I watched Jacob moan, It felt good to be in charge for once and to be admired sexually. I knew Edward loved me for sure, but he never really expressed his attraction to my body. At least, not as much as Jacob.

"Jacob things can't get too far and NOBODY can know about this, consider it a favor for you being such a wonderful friend" I said.

He nodded vigerously "deal" he said.

"Now," I said naughtily "What parts of me do you find attractive?".

My hand slithered under his blankets and I felt his erection through his tight boxer briefs.

"Oh GOD.." he whimpered. "Um... I love your...ohh shit, your butt"

"Oh you mean this thing?" I said sexily and stood up slowly wiggling my

jeans covered butt.

"mmm that" he said.

I slid my hand under boxer briefs.

"Jacob..you are one handsome sexy man"

On the word "man", I wrapped my fingers around his thick shaft.

"SHIT" he moaned loudly thrusting his hips up.

I started to pump slowly. "Do you like this side of me Jacob? Do you like how I make you throb and moan"

Jacob moaned at my dirty talk.

"Yeah honey..ughhh..I do"

I knew he must be close to his release because he hadn't had any in a while. I felt really naughty but guilty at the same time. Yet still my ego boosted as I watched Jacob squirm and moan at my touch.

However I noticed the time and I decided to start to "wrap things up".

"Hey Jake, you close babe? You going to cum soon?" I whispered.

"ugggh y-yeahh" moaned Jacob.

"Want something to look at while you spurt for me?" I said with a wink.

"What do you mean - " he began then groaned when he saw what I meant.

I had started unbuttoning my blouse to reveal a simple but revealing pink bra. My nipples were starting to show through. I pulled off my blouse and while in one hand jacked him off, the other hand rubbed the blouse over my mound through my jeans.

This was too much for Jacob. Even though I hadn't shown THAT much, my naughty behavior and my jerking him off sent him over the edge.

"BELLA" he moaned loudly. "I..I can't...,"

I pumped faster. "Cum on Jake, show me your passion!" I growled.

"Bella...slow down...I'm about to.." he whimpered.

"Do it" I growled. "Cum for me Jake". I leaned down and whispered in his ear "It's what I always imagined you doing when my hand was down my panties at night"

"Oh shiiiit!" moaned Jacob as I felt him start to release.

"yeah babe, give it to me! all to me!" I moaned as my hand moved faster over my mound.

"ahhhh" groaned Jacob as she shot his ropes of sperm into my hand.

He lay there panting. Then he noticed my hand rubbing furiously over my jeans. He leaned over and kissed me right on my hardened nipple through the bra.

I came undone. I threw my head back and moaned with love and passion.

"Jake I'm coming!".

Jake kissed me on the lips while I rode out my orgasm.

After a while we lay there panting and exhausted as though we had sex. That reminded me to put things in perspective and I leapt up.

"I've got to go Jake" I said sadly.

"I know honey, but you know I will always be your friend," he said with a smile.

I smiled and started to go to the door.

"When should I come back?"

"Whenever you feel like showing me your bad side again" he replied with a wink.

"Jake this was a one time thing. No more" I said firmly. I put my blouse back on.

"Sure sure,"

I smiled slightly. "I guess I was pretty naughty huh?" I turned and slapped my ass in front of him.

He groaned "Bella..". I saw him starting to grow harder.

"Bye!" I giggled and ran out the door.


	2. Making Edward Feel Good

I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

Bella POV

When I left Jacob in that room, I could barely hold back my tears for breaking his heart. I

also felt guilty about our little sexual fun we just had. I couldn't even drive properly. I

cried all night into Edward's arms.

"Bella, are you sure this is the right thing?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes Edward, I told you, I'm not changing my mind" I hiccuped.

The next day, when I woke up I felt horrible when I saw Edward looking at me like I was

time bomb about to go off. All morning he just kept staring at me in that concerned manner

and it just became too much for me. I needed him to stop being worried for a bit!

I would do anything for Edward's expression to change to anything else..

Anything..

I smiled to myself.

Alice POV

"mmm" I purred as Jasper moved against me.

I was lying under Jasper on my bed kissing him ferociously, my legs wrapped around him,

feeling his hard..

"God!" I gasped as he thrust against my jeans covered crotch.

He kissed my neck as we dry humped.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I groaned moving my hips with his.

I was about to kiss him when the door burst open.

"BELLA!" I yelped and shoved Jasper off me.

"Sorry" she giggled. "Besides it's not like you were naked"

"We were getting to that part" I muttered.

Jasper grinned. "I'll let you two ladies talk, I need to talk to Emmett"

Bella walked around the room absentmindedly.

"Is there something you need Bella?" I asked.

"Actually yes there is" she said walking toward my vast closet.

I smiled.

Edward POV

I was really concerned about Bella. I knew her encounter with Jacob had a little "naughty"

stuff going on but I wasn't going to reprimand her, it was her right. She could still

choose him.

It was getting late and I left for Bella's house to keep her company while she went through

this rough stage in her life.

I entered through the window to find Bella wasn't there yet. I shrugged and lay down on her

bed waiting for her.

Then she entered.

I thought I would faint. Literally faint. Bella was there, but she did not look like Bella.

Her hair was combed in an amazing way. She was wearing nothing but a small tight pair of

black lace panties and a matching bra that just barely concealed her nipples.

She acted as though nothing was different as she walked towards me swaying her hips a bit.

I could feel myself getting hard already as she climbed in bed with me and lay against me.

I thought I could handle this until I felt her butt press against my raging boner. I

groaned.

Bella POV

I loved the effect I was having on Edward. I smiled to myself when I heard him groan. It

was time to show him the bad Bella and stop him from being concerned about me for a few

damn minutes.

I thrust my pantied covered butt back against him. Oh god he was huge..

"Bella" he said breathing unevenly. "What're you doin-ughhh"

I had silenced him by grinding my hips against his boner again.

"What's wrong Edward" I giggled. "Can't you handle a weak little human girl like me?"

I didn't let him answer as I introduced his dick to my pantied covered butt.

"Oh shit!" he moaned as his boner squeezed between my butt cheeks even through his pyjamas.

"shhh charlie remember" I giggled still teasing him with my hips.

He growled and said "Okay play like that" He reached around me and cupped my lucious globes

through my bra.

"Oh damn" I moaned softly, pushing my chest against his palms.

"mm" he said as he rubbed my hard nipples through the thin material of Alice's bra.

I retaliated my thrusting my hips back and reaching behined and stroking his shaft as it

rubbed against my butt.

"Bella you are so naughty" he whimpered. Oh god his voice got me so wet.

"I know" I replied in a sexy purr before gliding a thumb over the head of his penis through

his pyjamas.

"Bella, maybe we should stop, or I might have a little accident" he whispered urgently.

I was thrilled that I made him so close. It was time to finish the job. I turned around in

my bed and pushed him on his back. I pulled now his pyjama bottoms and his boxers,

releasing his hard penis 8 inches into the air.

"Bella what're you doing" he asked as precum dripped from his penis.

"This babe" I whispered and straddled his hips pressing his penis right on the slit of the

thin tight panties.

We both groaned at the contact.

I smiled at him and started moving my hips. He groaned and held my hips as he thrust

upwards.

I was getting close to my happy ending. I reached down and started to stroke him as we

moved our hips together.

"Bella...oh god...Bella I'm about to-"

"Cum for me Babe" I whispered and ripped off my bra, exposing my breasts to him. "Cum all

over my tits!"

"Bella!" he groaned loudly as he spurted a ropes of cum on my twin globes.

"mmmm" I said entering my orgasm. "shit!" I whimpered as I convulsed on top of him, my body

shaking in pure pleasure.

We kissed hard and long as our passion let loose for eachother on my bed.

"You have to tell me one thing" he panted as I rolled off him.

"Anything" I said gasping.

"Where did you get your outfit" he smirked.

"Alice"

He laughed and so did I. I loved his face, finally it was not worried or concerned for

once.

I made Edward feel good.


End file.
